


Hope for the Future

by justanotherjen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Missing Persons, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: Four years after they lost everything, Bellamy and Murphy have a quiet moment to remember and find hope for a future that may never happen. Canon-divergent from the end of season 4. A little glimpse of what life might have been like on the ring.





	Hope for the Future

Bellamy pressed his forehead against the thick glass—the cold of space still leeching through, chilling his skin. He watched his breath fog the window, obscuring his view every few seconds. Not that there was much to see anymore. The Earth didn’t even look like the Earth. It was supposed to be green and blue, but all he could see was white—clouds of ash and nuclear fallout coating the planet. Occasionally, a bright spot of red flared where a fire ravaged the surface. Or a hurricane swirled the gray mess. But there was no green or blue. There hadn’t been for the last four years. Nothing could survive that.

“Why do you do this to yourself?”

Bellamy glanced over his shoulder at Murphy leaning nearby then went back to staring out the window. “Go away.”

“Every year on the anniversary, you stand here and stare like you think the view might change.” Murphy joined him at the window. “News flash: it won’t.”

Bellamy tried to ignore him, but Murphy was hard to ignore. He was honestly surprised they hadn’t all killed each other yet. He thought living with three thousand people on the Ark had been hard. Seven was worse. They only had each other to bother, and everyone was bored out of their minds. Murphy most of all. “What part of ‘go away,’ didn’t you understand?”

Murphy snorted. “The part where I go, of course.” He watched Bellamy for a moment, arms crossed over his chest. After a while, he sighed. “This is stupid, Bellamy. And not healthy. Let’s go.” He scrubbed a hand over his tired face and spoke softly. “She’s gone. She’s not down there. Quit doing this to yourself. It’s hopeless.”

“I know that. Would you just go away?”

Murphy didn’t leave. He never left. Four years of this.

“What do you want?” Bellamy finally asked when it was obvious Murphy wouldn’t leave.

Murphy didn’t answer for a long time as they watched the swirling white mass below them. “Emori’s pregnant again,” he finally said. 

Bellamy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, trying to judge his mood. Murphy just stared, face blank. Bellamy wasn’t sure what Murphy wanted him to say. “Congrats, I guess. Boy or girl?”

A smile spread across Murphy’s face. “We’re hoping for a girl this time.”

It was obvious Murphy was excited even if he was trying to play it cool. It forced Bellamy into motion because, if he was honest with himself, he just wanted Murphy to be happy. He clapped him on the shoulder. “This calls for a drink.”

They both gave the planet one last look then headed off to find Monty’s still. Maybe there was no hope for Earth or Clarke. Or even himself. But there was hope for a future for somebody.


End file.
